This invention relates generally to drains for pumps, and particularly to a sealed drain for removing toxic materials from a pump.
Case pumps are known in the art and typically have a stationary outer housing or shell with an interior chamber and a rotary case therein. Typically, the rotary case has a drain hole and a plug received therein to prevent fluid from escaping. The outer stationary housing also has a drain opening. When the drain opening of the outer housing and the drain hole of the rotary case are aligned, the plug may be removed and the fluid drained from the pump cavity under force of gravity.
In some instances, these types of pumps are used to move hazardous or toxic materials. These materials pose many risks and may cause problems if exposed to the atmosphere. Therefore, the conventional method of draining such a pump is not adequate in that one cannot simply pour the hazardous material from the pump through the drain hole and drain opening into a container.